plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Radish
White Radish (白萝卜; pinyin: bái luóbo) is the first plant obtained in Kung-Fu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It has lower health than a Wall-nut, but it cannot be pulled by Qigong Zombie and cannot be sucked by a wormhole. Additionally, it protects plants that are behind it, so that they cannot be pulled or sucked as well. Etymology White Radish is based on the daikon (a mild-flavored winter radish usually characterized by fast-growing leaves and a long white napiform root), but its appearance resembles more a sakurajima radish. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish (Fast in game) Roots on the ground steadily, defends against Qigong Zombies and black holes. 白萝卜学了很多年气功, 但他一直都只会一招: 纹丝不动。 In English: White Radish has learned qigong for many years, but he has only learnt one trick: never move. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will clone itself once. Level upgrade Costumed It creates two White Radishes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Circle of Healing (CoH): Heals all plants, giving plants a shield that heals over time, needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies This plant is useful in levels with blackholes and the Qigong Zombie. Try to plant a White Radish in front of offensive plants to prevent them from being pulled away. It is not recommended to use it against Mecha-Football Zombie or Fisherman Zombie, since it will just push or pull them. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) White Radish Almanac China.png|Almanac entry White Radish HD.png|HD White Radish WhiteRadishPvZAS.png|Another HD White Radish Turnip Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Turnip Cost Seed Packet.png|Seed packet cost. Turnip Imitater Cost Seed Packet.png|Imitater seed packet. PULLEDRADISH.png|White Radish being pulled BLACKHOLEPVZ.png|White Radish being sucked by a wormhole White RadishPF1.png|Plant Food stage 1 White RadishPF2.png|Plant Food stage 2 CRYINGRADISH.png|Degraded White Radish ChinaWhiteRadishAd.PNG|An ad depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Turnip Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Turnip Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece LX72.jpg|Upgrade menu Radish Beatdown.gif|White Radish attacking (animated) White Radish Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed plant food (animated) WhiteRadishDance.png|Dancing Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars WHITE RADISH ATTACK ALL STARS.png|White Radish attacking WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS.png|Plant Food effect stage 1 WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS2.png|Plant Food effect stage 2 WHITE RADISH PF ALL STARS3.png|Plant Food effect stage 3 Loubo.png|Costume (green bow tie) PUZZLE PIECE luobo.png|All Stars Puzzle Piece Trivia General *White Radish, Infi-nut, Chard Guard, Endurian, and Celery Stalker are the only defensive plants that have Elevated toughness. *It is the first of three defensive plants that have Fast recharge. The other ones being Red Stinger (when planted far from the house) and Primal Wall-nut. *As it is buried into earth, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas. It shares this trait with Potato Mine, Bamboo Shoot, and Celery Stalker. **These plants cannot also be planted on minecarts. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Like Tall-nut (only in the first game) and Garlic, White Radish cries when it is low on health. *It has feet-like roots, and some of its leaves tied back in a pony tail. *Despite being able to resist the pull of Qigong Zombie, White Radish cannot resist the push of the Mecha-Football Zombie. *When fed with Plant Food, it makes the same noise that Potato Mine makes when plant food is used on it. *Its recharge is very unique. It will only start recharging after the player collects the second sun. Therefore, it can't be planted. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by throwing small radishes at them. See also *Qigong Zombie *Gargantuar Bronze *Wall-nut ru:Белый Редис Category:Defensive plants Category:Kung-Fu World obtained plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Healing plants Category:Defensive plants (All Stars) Category:Supportive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces